Good To Be Back
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Christian makes his return on the Elimination Chamber much to Edge's delight. Set in 2011. Fluff. Pairing; Christian/Edge.


Title: **Good To Be Back**

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge_  
>Rating: <em>PG 13. <em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note: <em>Just a small E&amp;C moment inspired by Edge calling himself the damsel in distress who was saved by Christian during a post match attack in his book. I know it was a innocent light-themed story telling but hey, if a slasher doesn't take anything out of the 'innocent', what are they slashers for? ;P &amp; It is set up during last year's Elimination Chamber Match in which Edge got beat up pretty bad in his chamber match (which he won), and he was further attacked by Alberto when Christian made his return and saved Edge. Point on, he saved Edge the next night too. And there were very cute E&amp;C scenes presented that fit with Edge-the damsel in distress &amp; Christian-the knight theory. Between, I also noticed how Edge acted a little extra-hurt whenever Jay was around ;P I am sorry, Its a ramble-worthy subject. Story is not even this long lol.<br>_

_On a side note, I would like to dedicate this to (I'll have something better for you my friend) sobouchat who is hopefully coming back soon. _

o~o

"Missed me?"

Adam looked up to meet the smirking face of his best friend standing in the doorway of the trainer's room, looking as smug as ever. AND, not to mention, as hot as ever too in his street cloths.

Adam although managed to keep himself under control and not lunge into his on and off - currently on - boyfriend's arms. Instead he stayed in his spot on the trainer's bench and only let a hint of smile appear on his lips as he watched Jay come into the room and close the door behind him, leaning against it with his smirk still in place.

Adam cocked his head slightly to the right as he said in a playful tone, "You think? I didn't jump into your arms when you made your heroic return?"

"You would if you could. Considering how much the concept of you being the damsel in distress being saved by yours truly makes you hott." Jay snickered, causing Adam to roll his eyes in annoyance at the reference. It was a one mention Adam made in his book from their Post-Brood days when Edge was getting beat up by Gangrel and Jay made the save. In Adam's words, Christian came out and rescued him like a damsel in distress. And to say that Jay was highly amused by the statement wouldn't be wrong. Hence why he still loved to pay a tribute to it whenever occasion called for it.

"You'll never let that go will you?" Adam asked with his eyebrows slightly raised, and earned a chuckle in return. Godd...How much he missed Jay's crooked grin. It drove him crazy. For Adam, it was one of Jay's sexiest feature. Well, sides his deep blue eyes that were filled with affection for Adam...

"Nope. Your such a diva, Baby." Jay said with a wink and smiled brightly at Adam. Who tried to pout for a second or so, but gave in soon as he said, "Shut up you smug bastard and come here!"

Jay shook his head and moved towards Adam, taking his head in hands and bending down to place a gentle kiss on Adam's forehead, "You liked the surprise?"

Adam grabbed Jay's face and pulled him into a sensual kiss, "I hate it when I am the last person to know about something like this Jay." He complained when they pulled back.

"Come on, Baby...I thought the dramatic return of me coming back to save your ass would amuse you too much for you to hate it. And that Alberto shit has been giving you a lot of grief I see. I had to come back."

"Aww, my knight in shining armor," Adam said adorably as he batted his eyes at Jay playfully causing Jay to laugh out loud.

"You dork." Jay's voice was filled with adoration this time as he pulled Adam into a hug. Adam wrapped his arms around Jay's neck as he emotionally said, "I am so glad to see you back."

"I bet you are." Jay said smugly as he straightened up.

"Can you ever appreciate the sentiment and like not be your usual arrogant self?"

"Eh...Your the sap in this relationship, doll."

"Well, its called romance you idiot. But wait, you suck at romance."

"Oh do I? Wait till we're in a hotel room and I am showering you with the romance my way." Jay said seductively as he nipped at Adam's ear. Causing the long-haired blonde to shudder slightly.

"And who told you I am ready for 'your' kind of romance? You have failed to notice I think that I am sitting in a trainer's room. I must have a problem." Adam said accusingly as he managed to get himself out from under Jay's wandering tongue's spell.

Jay had to facepalm at that as he groaned out loudly, "You do not kid when you tell me I suck at romance."

"Nope."

"So, how's my baby feeling? Is your arm alright?" Jay asked in his most comforting tone, and Adam's expression softened immediately.

"I will live. But my arms has been giving me a hell lately. The trainer says its just sore though." Adam sighed softly.

"Well, what do you say? I take you to my hotel room and I can start working on making you feel a little less sore? And exclude your ass from that deal because you know, that's one part of you that I like leaving sore better." Jay's voice was filled with playfulness and naughtiness, and it warmed Adam to have the reason to smile back in his life. Specially when he was in so much pain physically.

"You should be thankful for having a charming touch to your otherwise typical guy personality who think through his dick all the time."

"Well, credit to you my love. You make up for me not having a demanding woman in my life."

"Hey!"

"Eh...Should we go now princess? Maybe you have failed to notice that I deserve some pleasurable welcoming back too and as soon as we get out here, the better."

Adam giggled at that and stood up as he grabbed his shirt off the nearby bench, "Lets go. I'll make you pay for that in the car."

"No protest to you making me pay whatsoever, but Question...For what exactly?"

"For always implying I have womanish tendencies. And for calling me princess to add to it."

Jay smirked knowingly as he shook his head in amusement, "Oh, It never gets old." And with a chuckle he moved forward to open the door for Adam.

o~o


End file.
